1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to card games using the generation of numbers between a predetermined minimum and a predetermined maximum, such as craps, Four the Money, hi-low craps and roulette. More particularly the invention applies to playing a game of the type previously listed utilizing a card deck to generate random rolls and providing for unique features of tracking and displaying the results.
2. Prior Art
Dice games and card games are known in the prior art. Machines which automatically deal from decks and which randomly deal from a certain position in a deck of cards are also known in the art.